This research is designed to collect both retrospective and longitudinal panel data on adaptation to retirement. We are concerned with the impact of retirement on individual adjustment and on the adjustment of couples. We are also interested in the relative impact of retirement compared to widowhood, physical illness, or financial inadequacy. In year four we will continue to publish papers on our findings concerning the impact of retirement on attitude toward retirement, morale, self-confidence, activity, health, and withdrawal for both individuals and couples. We also will begin the analysis of two waves of data.